


Don't die Xisuma

by ToxicKat15



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Darkness, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicKat15/pseuds/ToxicKat15
Summary: I know this was kind dark, but me and a friend (Lizziecat101) had a competition to see who could write the darkest stuff, and I had writers block for a while, so I am giving her credit for helping me with this. THANK YOU LIZZIECAT!!Also, These will be very short, I am going off of what happens in every day of the book, but skipping some day because why not. . . My ideas are weird :)also - in the comments I would LOVE to hear what you think is going to happen next :)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was kind dark, but me and a friend (Lizziecat101) had a competition to see who could write the darkest stuff, and I had writers block for a while, so I am giving her credit for helping me with this. THANK YOU LIZZIECAT!!
> 
> Also, These will be very short, I am going off of what happens in every day of the book, but skipping some day because why not. . . My ideas are weird :)  
> also - in the comments I would LOVE to hear what you think is going to happen next :)

DAY ONE -  
A dim light illuminated the old, musty halls and heavy footsteps banged on the cold stone floor. A large man stood in front of an old cage, staring at a pile of red and white. “Get up.” The man shouted at the pile. He unlocked the cage and dragged the pile out. It rolled over and a man, about the same size as the other, was lying on the floor. His nose bridge had an X-shaped scar over it and he was trapped in a straightjacket. He groaned as he was kicked to the corner of a wall. “If you would have cooperated, you wouldn’t be in this mess.” The man in the armor said. He walked over to him and picked him up by the small bit of fabric behind his neck. “You should know the power I possess Xisuma, you have witnessed it.” He tosses Xisuma onto a platform that was an inch under a pool of water. The water stung and Xisuma flinched and groaned. The other man grinned. “That’s right . . .” he said, “I added that poison that you had made a while ago, you remember what it does to your body, right?” Xisuma flinched at his tone, he was cold and heartless. All of a sudden, the water/poison started to steam and Xisuma screamed as it did. He felt like he was on fire and was being drenched in cold water as well. The other man snickered, and he looked down at the man in pain, daggers shooting out of his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

DAY FIVE -  
His eyes were closed and tightened in pain. His skin was burned and scarred, now starting to turn dark red from the flesh-eating poison and he was covered with blood, cuts, and bruises. He lay on the cold metal, nearly writhing in pain. You couldn’t tell under the straitjacket, but he was extremely underfed. He ate maybe every other day, and only one meal, if you could even call it that. Along with the fact that he slept maybe half an hour every night. It was extremely difficult to fall asleep in the cage and with all the injuries he suffered. As Tango didn’t know or couldn’t remember his antagonist’s name, it could’ve been either of the two. He referred to him as “The Man'' in his thoughts. The man walked up to the cage, was about to unlock it, then a cruel smile touched his lips. He unlocked the cage, just to shove Xisuma onto it and chain him in place on the floor of the cage with his head propped up against the bars. At that point, Xisuma didn’t even bother resisting or protesting. 


	3. Chapter 3

DAY SIX -   
“TANGO!” Xisuma screamed as he watched the small man being attacked by phantoms. He didn’t have a weapon and was on the other side of a glass wall. Xisuma had been chained to the wall, forced to watch his friend being helplessly attacked. Tango was huddling in a corner, only looking up when he felt no claws trying to rip him apart, but as he looked up this time, something struck him. Xisuma watched in tears now as a phantom hit Tango’s eyes and he fell to the floor. His face was now half covered in blood and he was laying on the ground with a stunned look staining his face. 


	4. Chapter 4

DAY SEVEN - Keys rattled at the door to Xisuma's cage and he froze. He crawled over to Tango who was laying up against the wall, shuddering. The faint light showed multiple bodies standing there, but Xisuma didn't car whos they were. The chuckle of his attacker told him they weren't friendly guests. One of them entered the cage and started for Tango but Xisuma blocked their way. This was met by the person lunging at him and pinning him against the wall. The other two people, who he could now see was "him" and one other, dressed the same as the man pinning him down. The wore white plastic suits, did a thing even exist on the server? Xisuma pushed the man away with all the strength he had left and ran to the door, pushing "him" away from Tango.


	5. Chapter 5

Footsteps stomped and Xisuma's eyes shot opened. The smell of coffee surrounded them and he lifted his eyebrow. "You drink coffee??" he said weakly to "him". He grumbled as he swung the door open and headed straight for X. He noticed that he was walking differently, harder, faster, maybe heavier as well. He was angry. 

bit of a short thing, but I want yall to guess what happens next - I already wrote it out :)


	6. Chapter 6

"he" walked over two X and stood there, looking down at him. Out of nowhere, something met X's face and I REALLY NEED TO AD VIOLENCE TO THE WARNINGS!!  
Out of nowhere, something met X's face and he flinched away. A low voice grumbled in his ear. "Now now ~ You should know better than to look away . . ." It hissed. "He" grabbed Xisuma's arm and dragged him next to Tango who hadn't moved since he was hurt. Xisuma looked worried, was he breathing? The dreaded thought entered his mind. Was he alive? "He" seemed to take pleasure in seeing X so distressed. "Don't worry you pretty little face, he's alive." xisuma couldn't help but stare at his friend, he still couldn't tell if he was breathing. Something else was off about "him" though, something strange. Xisuma sat still for a second until it hit him. He growled "What are you going to do to him . . ."

HEY~ look at that! I actually posted! (everyone who reads this) "WOW!!"  
I was waiting a little for the last chapter to sink in and now I am posting the rest of it   
AREN'T YOU PROUD OF ME?!  
also, this one was actually longgggg ( •̀ ω •́ )


	7. Chapter 7

Screaming was all that filled X's ears and blood was all that filled his vision. He wished it could be his own when he saw people drag the weak Tango out of their cell. X tried to reach for him, to save him from the horrible grasp of their captor but found himself unable to move. He let out a small whine as his friend was dragged away to what ever fate he was given. For not fighting against the phantoms, his punishment could not be anywhere near death. Xisuma opened his eyes once again to find the same place he was in before, chained to the wall again, not being allowed to move or help his friend, just sit there and watch him slowly bleed his way out of the world - but of course, "he" would NEVER let Tango die as long as Xisuma was alive.

look at that - i posted  
me once i finally got this typed out WOOOOOOOO  
*stabs writers block* YOU SHALL POISON ME NO MORE!  
hope you like it :)

**Author's Note:**

> I would LOVE to hear what you think is gonna happen next in the comments :)


End file.
